


you got me like a rocket

by theworldabouttodawn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: D/s undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldabouttodawn/pseuds/theworldabouttodawn
Summary: nate didn't know that jo liked to have his hair pulled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is steph's fault tbh. we accidentally chatficced and, well, here we are.
> 
> it's short and sweet. i hope.
> 
> title from alex day's "this kiss"

It’s not the first time they’ve fucked around like this, but it _is_ the first time Jo’s looked up from his dick to say, “You can touch, you know,” before sinking back down.

Nate’s in shock for a moment, even more so when Jo does _something_ with his tongue that drives all thought out of his mind for a split second. But eventually he manages to unclench his fists and tentatively work them into Jo’s hair, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Jo’s hair is soft without gel. It’s nice, but not as nice as Jo’s (gorgeous) mouth around his cock, or the way Jo looks up at him through his lashes. And the latter is something Nate is unabashedly _really_ into, so he guides Jo’s head back gently, wanting to see Jo’s blown pupils and long lashes more than anything else right now.

Eyes locking with Nate’s, Jo takes a deep breath before taking him in even further, cheeks hollowing and eyes streaming with tears. Nate gasps, overcome, and his fingers tighten in Jo’s hair of their own avail.

Jo gasps, pulling off Nate’s cock and panting. He looks _wrecked_ (beautiful, Nate’s mind supplies unbidden), but Nate worries that he’s hurt him. “I’m sorry,” he says quickly, taking his hand out of Jo’s hair. “I – I didn’t mean to do that.”

But Jo shakes his head, leaning in to mouth at Nate’s dick again. “Do that again,” he says, looking up with those big dark eyes. And Nate can’t really deny that look _anything_ , so he works both his hands into the softness of Jo’s hair, tugging and pulling experimentally as Jo swallows him down again. Even the slightest bit of pressure brings out Jo’s prettiest moans, even muffled by Nate as they are, so he does it again and again and again.

Jo makes such a pretty picture on his knees. Nate refuses to close his eyes even though Jo’s mouth feels so good because he _needs to see._

So that’s why he sees Jo palming himself, slipping under the waistband of his boxers just to relieve the pressure, and _oh, God_ , he gets off on this. Nate feels like he’s about to explode.

But he doesn’t want Jo to come just yet either, wants to make this last as long as possible for both of them, so he says, “Stop touching yourself.” And they’ve never done this before either, never gone beyond a few soft confessions whispered into the darkness. But he – he wants.

And Jo obeys, pulling his hand out of his pants and grabbing Nate’s hips with it instead, forcing Nate’s dick even deeper into his mouth. He chokes, but doesn’t stop.

Nate wants to fuck his face, wants to see Jo ruined for him, but he can’t stop the way he’s messing up Jo’s hair right now. Every tug, every pull, has Jo whining like he can’t get enough. And he’s still not touching himself, fingers digging into Nate’s thighs, hips twitching into the air like he’s trying to get friction any way he can.

The orgasm comes up on Nate like a tidal wave, cresting and building, and he can’t do more than give Jo a gasped out warning before he comes, pulsing once in Jo’s mouth and once all over his beautiful face, decorating him like a trophy. Jo swallows once and then licks his lips, and that sight alone is enough to make Nate’s knees buckle, and he all but collapses in front of Jo. But Nate pretends that he did that on purpose, pulling Jo to him and fumbling a hand under Jo’s boxers and on his cock.

Jo comes at the first touch of Nate’s hand, back arching and mouth dropping open in a silent cry. Afterwards, Nate helps him wriggle out of his jeans and ruined boxers before guiding him to the bed, where he flops bonelessly, completely blissed out. (Nate thinks it’s kind of marvelous how hard Jo came, just from that.)

Clutching Jo to his chest, Nate pulls the sheets around them and presses a soft kiss to Jo’s forehead, hands drawn back to Jo’s hair. But he’s just petting now, stroking and combing, and eventually they both fall asleep together to the soft movements.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://olllmaatta.tumblr.com) for Screams


End file.
